onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chosuke
|jname = チョスケ |rname = Chosuke |ename = |first = |affltion = Straw Hat Pirate |ocupation = Mechanic and Choreboy |jva=Minami Takayama |eva= |extra1 = |epithet = |bounty = 90,000,000 }} }} Chosuke is an pirate and the choreboy and Mechanic of the Straw Hat Pirates He was originally and choreboy for Alvida Pirates until he was liberated by Luffy from Alvida Pirates and he is the Third member to join the Straw Hat and officially the Fifth to join he currently has a bounty of 90,000,000 Apperance Chosuke is has styled short brown hair and eyes and an white shirt and blue apron he is one of shortest of the Straw Hat along with Rokuren and Chopper but he a bit shorter then Rokuren until timeskip where he gotten much taller along with Rokuren and around the same height as Luffy Personality Although Chosuke is only fifteen He is mature and Intelligence and he is very fascinated with machinery However he often had bad luck get into a troublesome situation. He is logical and smart, often annoyed by the idea of not being able to understand someone or something at all. He tends to be quite serious, he doesn't like to joke around often get annoyed with his crewmate antic. Chosuke dislike being in a situation where to get hurt. he tends to be reasonable and prefers to avoid trouble and dangerous situation and is fearful of injury and is easily intimidated by strong enemy Chosuke was often mistaken as a child because his short stature Chosuke is also shown to be easily annoyed by others goofing off or drawing unneeded attention to themselves, Chosuke hates anything that he deems childish as well as being described as something close to a child, such as an elementary school child.in fact, dislike being called a Child as he was much older than he looks. Chosuke also prefer being called by respectful honorific and dislike having a nickname such as react to his Epithet in his wanted poster Chosuke is also very sensitive to something that he considers embarrassing such as when he accidentally jump aboard Boat that heads toward a pirate ship by accident which he felt stupid for not realizing it and been forced to live the life of a Choreboy for two years Chosuke also has cowardice similar to the Usopp and Nami as part of the weakest member of the Straw Hat where Nami cowardice comes from staying alive where Usopp was the result of his fear and insecurity, especially when faced with uncertainty. Chosuke cowardice from personal weakness as he doesn't have any superhuman strength and was just a normal human being as such he has his stronger allies to protect him however he is able to put aside his fear during more desperate times: despite being afraid Chosuke did not want to be a burden to his crew so he trains himself so he be able to fight back Chosuke is heavily romantically inexperienced, appearing somewhat shy and even naive about the topic and display an innocent side where one time where he saw Nami Naked and blush and another time where he was forced to take a bath with Robin when the Hot Spring Manager mistook him as a child and that Children aren't allowed to bathe by themselves and cause him to get a nosebleed. Power and Abilities Chosuke lacks great physical strength since he was only a normal human being as such he was considered one of the weak members of the crew like Usopp is one of the only members of the entire crew who is the closest in strength as compared to a regular human. Since early in the series he has struggled to match the physical feats of the stronger characters, as such he build weapon enable him to hold his own against weaker foe Both his physical and mental strength have all increased greatly during the two years timeskip, as he was able to quickly dispatch all of Caesar's men on his own. Physical Abillities Although despite his Physical Weakness and being much of a pushover in battle. While not at the same level as Luffy, Hayate Zoro, Saizo Magnes or Sanji Chosuke's Possess incredible endurance and willpower. After a major battle, Chosuke tends to have severe injuries often caused by his determination to reach his goal. Weapon and Tool Armor Gaunlet Sweeper Chosuke uses a weapon called a Sweeper it was invented by Mimi so he will be able to fight it resemble vacuum cleaners it can sweep any object and use to blow away his opponent. The first Sweep he use TS-1000 It can sweep number it can suck up sand too however it can only suck up medium size trash only until Mimi upgrade it into a stronger version and call it the TS-4000 They can now suck up all types of trash, excluding the 16T weights. Chosuke also utilize two special sweeper call TS-2000 Flame and TS-2000 Freeze the Flame Can also sweep up fire, along with all Lv.2 trash, and shoot fiery trash and the Freeze Can also sweep up water along with all Lv.2 trash blast a block of Icicle Trash. Mimi later upgrade the Sweeper modified it with dials from Skypiea increase it fire power and further upgrading it much stronger where is call TS-16000 and it can now suck up the 16T weights and they also have a larger sweeping range during the Zou Arc Mimi made new modification and upgrade with the materials she gain from Wetheria and material acquire by Usopp from Boin Archipelago It has incredible sweeping speeds and can hold up to 15 items alone without the Sweeper upgrade making it much powerful. Time Controller Chosuke have a time controller watch that can change the flow of event it was invented by Mimi he can pause time for 1 Minute and reverse thing back and can make himself fast and slow down an attack Chosuke has to wait 3 minutes to use it again. Each time control has its own effect, and/or change effects Rewind is used to repair broken bridges or statues. It reverses the flow of time. Fast Forward is used to speed up the flow of time at double speed. is also able to perform extra long jumps, which is extremely helpful in certain levels. Pause basically stops the flow of time and Chosuke use it to stop fall rubble.Slow only slows down the flow of time to a crawl at half speed. Record copies the Chosuke's actions for a set amount of time, plays back, and the copy of the player is doing exactly what he/she recorded. The player are invincible while they are being recorded, and enemies only see the record copy. Supersonic Power Enhancing Sneeker According to Mimi, these shoes use electricity and magnetic fields to stimulate Chosuke's feet muscles allowing him to kick objects with tremendous power. Prior to receiving the Anywhere Ball Dispensing Belt, Chosuke needed to find objects nearby an area in order to kick them at an enemy. Sometimes he was lucky enough to come across anything that he can kick, but most times he'd end up kicking soup cans and most anything imaginable. This was proven to be a problem once when Chosuke couldn't find anything to kick at an enemy but a head of lettuce which exploded upon him kicking it The Sneaker also has enhanced speed allow him to run as very fast and can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 mph within two seconds and it is also fast enough to run on water it is also capable of jumping to great heights whilst running. Mechanical Skill Chosuke is a genius mechanic He tinkers and studies machine since he was a child, and is capable of fixing anything such as weapon and enforcing them into stronger weapons he also skill create weapons such as Armor Gauntlet and the help of Mimi he was able to reinforce it into a powerful weapon Relationship Crew Chosuke get along with his crew but many of them often treat him like due to his short stature which particular annoy him Monkey D Luffy Luffy and Chosuke sharing a strong bond and was one of the first people who Luffy met on his journey but Chosuke is often annoyed by Luffy lack of intelligence he would often hit Luffy for doing something idiotic however Chosuke respect and strong devoted to him as Luffy has helped him muster the courage necessary to leave Alvida crew in order fulfil his own dream to become a mechanic Date D Hayate Chosuke and Hayate share similarly show level headiness and tend to be reasonable and prefer to avoid Dangerous Situation Hayate sometime help him with repair to his machine or the ship when Chosuke was a slave under Alvida Hayate encourage him to leave and say what he wants to say Chosuke sharing a brotherly relationship with Hayate and they respect and trust each other Roronoa Zoro Chosuke met Zoro while he was imprisoned in Captain Morgan’s Marine base. At first, Chosuke was afraid of Zoro’s bad reputation. However, after finding out Zoro had a kind personality, however, he began to respect though he often annoy by his bad sense of Direction However They do care for their well-being Chen Saizo Like with Zoro Chosuke was initially afraid of Saizo due his reputation that after knowing that Saizo has a kinder personality he began to respect him Nami He gets along with Nami but, like Usopp and Chopper, is often intimidated by her sometimes violent behavior. Chosuke and Nami have a special bond as they are the only "normal" crew members. they also share a brother/sister kind of relationship and often look after each other.Chosuke cares for Nami very much and did his best to protect her from Absalom along with Usopp and Rokuren, who accosted her throughout Thriller Bark and expressed his distress to Sanji about failing to save her. Victor Magnes Usopp Chosuke getting along well Usopp Though he can be quite skeptical of His cowardly nature and habit to lie however He and Usopp have a special bond as they are the only "normal" crew members and their apparent lack of inhuman strength and they are the weakness member of the crew and share brother like bond Chosuke was very distressed and upset when Usopp left the crew and was one of the most affected Straw Hats, along with Luffy Nami Mimi Nene and Chopper. Chosuke was happy to see Usopp again when he was disguised as "Sogeking" and treated him normally When Usopp rejoined the crew, he was overjoyed and please that Usopp came back Vinsmoke Sanji Chosuke has some form of respect for Sanji and the two of them become good friends. Chosuke, however, does get annoyed by Sanji romantic nature and his comical refusal to help at time crisis however he does care for Sanji well-being as shown along with Nami Chopper Mimi Nene and Brook he was distraught of over Sanji's departure with the Big Mom Pirates and decided to accompany Luffy to retrieve Sanji from Whole Cake Island. When Zoro's comment, Chosuke (knowing Sanji) was worried Sanji would go "lovey-dovey" and okay the marriage with Pudding which cause Chosuke worried about that but hope that it is not the case which was true Along with the others as he was very surprised that Sanji turned down Pudding to stay with the crew. During Big Mom's Tea Party, Chosuke assisted Sanji in rescuing his family from Big Mom's clutches. Ron Tobi Tony Tony Chopper Chosuke and Chopper are good friend Chopper shown interest on what Chosuke does though he is afraid to upset Chosuke when he messes up with Gauntlet however they make a very good team such working together to defeat officer of the New Fishman Pirate Nico Robin Chosuke Relationship with Robin shown be a form a Mutant Respect for each other. At first He initially was skeptical of her when she joins the crew and was intimidated of Robin upon finding out that she specializes in assassinations but however he eventually accept her Robin also treat him maternally and act motherly toward him though was a bit annoy by this When Chosuke and Robin went to take a Bath Chosuke was Force to bathe with Robin as he was mistaken for Child Chosuke's blush and then nosebleed at remembering the experience is due to the heat rather than hormonal, because of his apparent age. Deimon Mimi Mimi and Chosuke share a brother/sister kind of relationship.Mimi plays a nurturing protective role and Chosuke They do a lot of activities together, such as swimming, she also helps Chosuke redevelop his arm gauntlet making it more powerful Mimi and Chosuke both look out for each other's well-being.she agrees to Chosuke to develop a variety weapon for him so will be able to fight the enemy when the time although were trouble most of the weapon he uses from Mimi either malfunction or either too powerful for him to control Nene Chosuke shown to care for Nene and may have a crush on her Nene, in turn, took liking for Nene and she considers Chosuke as a good friend Rokuren Rokuren and Chosuke get along well latches onto him calling him his "soul friend".Chosuke is sometimes annoyed by this but they share a strong bond widely because they are part of Weakest member of the Straw Hat. Franky Brook Bounty First Bounty 29 000 000 Beli after Defeat Zanka of CP9 Navigation Category:Straw Hat Pirates